


The noble art of letting go

by komadreja



Series: The Noble Art Of Letting Go [1]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie de vómitos de feelings que tenía escondidos y sirvieron/sirven como redención para mi misma, pero me apetece compartirlo ahora, de repente. No sigue un orden lógico porque EMOTIONS y eso. Pero a veces sí. No sé. Los quiero. Lloro. Etc.</p><p>Título y letra by Rebekka Karijord. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	The noble art of letting go

**Author's Note:**

> No new cities lovers friends  
> can make you feel complete.  
> The sense of loneliness remains  
> no matter who you meet.  
> When all you pictured failed  
> and all your dreams are crossed  
> remember that your strenght is also built  
> on what you lost

Cuando llegan los novatos, frescos como lechugas, con sus uniformes a estrenar y sus cuerpos oliendo a jabón, Snafu se enfada. Tiene una herida en un pie que duele como una hija de puta y ha perdido la mitad de su Compañía y el poco de alma que le quedaba en Gloucester. Está harto de perder cosas, harto de Jay deletreando cada pensamiento que se le pasa por esa cabezota suya y harto de que los cangrejos le muerdan las heridas por las noches. 

Todos los remplazos son iguales, un puñado de chicos recién afeitados empeñados en integrarse. La mayoría han escuchado las mismas historias de camadería que les contaban sus padres, abuelos, tíos, hermanos. Nadie nunca les habló de la sangre, de la muerte, de la guerra real, porque esas son historias que nadie quiere escuchar. Si Snafu tuviera los dos pies sanos los mandaría a casa de una patada en el culo. 

**

Eugene creía que la guerra sería otra cosa. No sabe muy bien el qué porque no pensó en lo que se iba a enfrentar, sólo sabía que quería enfrentarse a algo por una vez en su vida. Miraba a Sid y ya no veía a aquel niño con el que aprendió a montar en bici. Veía a un joven que empezaba a tomar decisiones por su cuenta, aunque esas decisiones le costaran la vida. Las noches en las que lo echó de menos –y los días, pero sobre todo las noches- rezaba por él con una mano metida en los calzoncillos, arrancándose orgasmos por no arrancarse la piel a tiras, hundido entre la pena y la culpa.

Luego sucedió que se le arregló el corazón y lo siguiente que supo es que estaban en Peleliu, habían cruzado la playa y le molestaban los calcetines mojados. Ahora Snafu le estaba salvando la vida, a su manera, echándole la bronca en ese acento suyo que por alguna razón le hacía sentir vulnerable y furioso. Ahora, aquí, en lo que parecía el fin del mundo, todo el terror que sintió alguna vez en su vida se desvaneció como humo, nada podía compararse a lo que sentía en ese momento, lo llamaban miedo por ponerle nombre, pero la cruda realidad era que no había definición para lo que se sentía en la guerra. Oswald lo comparó con el Gran Cañón.


End file.
